Guecian Dictionary
=A= *'abla' table *'acia' live *'aćent' accent *'aćentagua' acute accent *'aćerra' like (as in "I like you) *'aćest' this *'axta' August *'am' village, hamlet *'America' America *'americasqui' American *'anemale' animal *'anglesqui' English (language, person) *'Angleza' England *'ańia' year *'aprila' April *'aqua' water *'au' I, me (said by a male) (see also: ua) =B= *'beya' nice *'binane' banana *'boś' in *'brandia' brandy *'bria' housewife *'brugga' brown *'buśa' mouth =C= *'ca' what? *'camilia' leaf *'Canada' Canada *'cańuo' canyon *'capitalo' capital (city) *'cataye' which? *'cau' how? *'ciana' cyan, light blue *'citea' city *'citea capitalo' capital city *'colera' colour *'compos' made of, composed of, built with *'coḿendex' funny, humourous *'constituentuo' constituent *'corp' body (male or unknown gender - see also: corpza) *'corpza' body (female - see also: corp) *'cotta' coast *'crańu' bridge *'cuon' horse *'curante' how much (money)? *'cuźegc' toe =Ć= *'ćereye' branch *'ćina' who? *'ćo' he, him =D= *'de' of *'dećendriana' December *'dent' tooth *'denten' teeth *'dexa' can (as in "I can do it, NOT a tin can - see jit) *'dez' ten *'dońela' domain *'drac' railway track *'dracuo' king *'dracuodońela' kingdom *'Dracuodońela Uneagc' United Kingdom *'dranqua' new *'dren' train *'drevńa' pineapple *'dua' two *'dźungel' jungle =E= *'ecrez' to keep *'edilu' hand *'ej' yes *'epileyda' skin *'Espańa' Spain *'est' east =F= *'fecate' black *'festre' white *'fevriara' February *'fon' to phone, to call (using a phone) (see also: fona, telefona) *'fona' phone, telephone (shortened from 'telefona') (see also: fon) *'francesqui' french (person, language) *'Franqua' France *'fu' boy =G= *'galazia' palace *'ge' when? *'gimnazium' school *'govogc' to judge *'gravabanzuo' important *'gronde' big, large *'gueća' June *'guea' cow *'guelugc' tongue *'guerev' to say =H= *'haya' hair *'heca' six *'herćequa' queen =I= *'inquir' to question *'inquira' question (noun) *'iscola' school =J= *'jana' yellow *'jano' name *'jelena' to carry *'jit' tin can =K= *'kilogram' kilogram =L= *'lać' group *'lagc' keep (as in "I keep going" NOT "I keep horses" - see also: ecrez) *'laneta' plant *'lańa' woman *'libara' book *'libera' free *'lila' purple *'locati' to be located, to reside =M= *'madere' wood *'major' major, main, important *'manće' **''1.'' to eat **''2.'' food *'marca' March (the month, NOT the verb "to march" - see "traś") *'Mexico' Mexico *'meya' May *'millennium' millennium *'minut' minute *'mul' shop *'mulca' many *'muziqua' music =Ḿ= *'ḿeneśeta' sheep *'ḿeśca' river *'ḿeu' meadow =N= *'naścara' settlement *'nea' us, we *'nenćenlera' alone, lonely, solitary *'neńa' less, not as much, lower *'nese' peach *'nocoń' dog *'novendriana' November *'nord' north *'noxela' house *'nuy' no, not =Ń= *'ńac' neck *'ńaqua' blackberry *'ńanga' orange (fruit) *'ńet' nine *'ńez' nose *'ńord' njord =O= *'ob' old *'octobria' October *'oćosta' that *'om' man *'oraś' town (see also: vald, am, citea) *'Osterique' Austria *'ot' eight *'ota' road =P= *'pa' but *'par' for *'par ca' why? (literally: for what?) *'pata' father *'pe' to (used when referring to a person, as in "we spoke to him) *'pi' to (as in "walking to the shops) *'piroś' red *'pixa' pen *'planśera' ground, floor *'pleruj' more *'prinzuo' prince *'pruojano' forename *'pruoteta' forehead *'pruozenida' morning *'pronu' from *'pulgeara' thumb *'pzaya' night *'pześśa' fish *'pzicara' corpse, dead body *'pzugara' coffin =Q= *'qua' it *'quanque' four *'quanta' how many? *'quetta' blue *'quilenca' south *'quilogram' kilogram (see also: kilogram) *'quirińa' princess *'quitaśa' July *'quina' girl *'quińe' five *'quo' than, as (as in "nicer than", or "as nice as") =R= *'ramba' board *'racon' racoon =S= *'sa' she, her *'sec' chair *'senne' eye *'sennehaya' eyelash *'sentra' centre *'sep' seven *'septembria' September *'sequea' tree *'serro' zero *'sex' sex *'sexun' section, part, piece *'sisa' cat *'slideshow' slideshow *'sliydśou' slideshow *'sol' lost *'squilisca' snake, serpent =Ś= *'śacara' pink *'śaććaźiun' railway station *'śagreza' grey *'śe' and *'śeńaye' under, beneath *'śentruna' song *'śin' to walk *'śośil' apple *'śuźe' sponge =T= *'tacaria' poison *'te' you *'telefona' telephone (see also: fona) *'televiźiun' television *'teta' head *'traś' to march (NOT the month March - see "marca") *'trec' three *'trez' very *'tronque' tree trunk =U= *'ua' I, me (said by a female) (see also: au) *'uatt' watt (see also: watt) *'ucele' musical instrument *'ujj' finger *'ujte' through *'ullejano' surname *'ullezenida' afternoon *'unas' one *'unasura' single *'unea' to unite *'Ungaria' Hungary *'ungariasqui' hungarian (language, person) *'uon' **''1.'' to own, to have **''2.'' month *'uosta' west *'urga' root of a tree *'urque' castle *'uste' is, are, am *'uxelea' flower *'uyte' tall, of great height =V= *'vald' town (see also: oraś) *'vaque' with *'vea' they, them *'verda' green *'vez' face *'viada' pretty, attractive *'vina' wine *'vodca' window (NOT to be confused with vodka) *'vodka' vodka (NOT to be confused with vodca) =W= *'watt' watt *'wikipedia' wikipedia =X= *'xuon' monkey *'xiylofona' xylophone =Y= *'yugc' pig *'yuon' to play =Z= *'zdad' country, state *'Zdaden Uneagc de America' United States of America *'ze' day *'zenide' noon =Ź= *'źanuara' January *'źurnala' journal